Una Noche Diferente
by GOM TUZA POTTER
Summary: KATNISS Y PEETA CREIAN QUE IBAN A REGRESAR A CASA DESPUES DE LA GIRA DE LA VICTORIA PERO CINNA TENIA UN CAMBIO DE PLANES
1. Cap 1, Cap 2, Cap 3 Y Cap 4

**HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFICTION, ESPERO LES GUSTE, SE ACEPTA TODA CRITICA**

**Ningun personaje me pertence todo esto es inspirado en la fabulosa obra de Suzanne Collins, quien hizo que me obseionara con sus libros.**

**Capitulo 1**

Me desperté con el sonido de un gran bullicio al otro lado de la puerta, tanto Peeta como yo nos incorporamos preguntándonos que era lo que sucedía. Sin tiempo de hablar entre nosotros la puerta se abrió dejando entra todo un alboroto con nuestros respectivos equipos de preparación, lo cual nos sorprendió mucho ver, ya que hoy era nuestro ultimo día en el capitolio después de la gira de la victoria y la fiesta en casa del presidente Snow, ya que se suponía que no los volveríamos a ver en un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¡uno a la vez, no entendemos nada!- dijo Peeta muy sorprendido.

Yo volteé a ver a cada uno para ver si entendía algo de lo trataban de decirnos, pero lo único que capte fueron algunas palabras como "listos, emocionante, divertido" dejándome aun mas confundida.

- Tranquilos, vamos háganse a un lado – fue Cinna quien entro a la habitación para poner un poco de orden a todo este alboroto – Vamos salgan de aquí, voy a explicarle a Katniss y Peeta que es lo que sucede, vamos ¡fuera! – dijo en un tono mas enérgico.

Ambos equipos de preparación salieron aun muy emocionados y sin parar de hablar, Peeta y yo nos volteamos a ver sin saber aun que pasaba y preguntándonos a los ojos si alguno había entendido algo. –Cinna ¿Qué es todo esto? Se suponía que ya no nos íbamos a ver el día de hoy – le dije, empezando a preocuparme por los cambios de planes.

-Lamento todo este alboroto, pero fue imposible controlarlos – nos dijo con una gran sonrisa, lo cual me dio cierta tranquilidad. – Bueno pues sucede que tenemos permiso para que ustedes dos tengan un poco de diversión antes de regresar a casa – tanto Peeta como yo nos miramos confundidos por las palabras de Cinna, ¿diversión? A que se refería con esas palabras, sobre todo recordando esos ojos de serpiente que me habían dicho que no había logrado apagar la chispa en los distritos y la palabra diversión esta muy lejos de mi en estos momentos.

-No entiendo – dijo Peeta muy contrariado, - ¿no vamos a regresar a casa hoy?

-No, ustedes regresaran hasta mañana en el transcurso del día, tenemos autorizada una salida hoy en la noche, a un lugar donde suelen ir los jóvenes como ustedes y no tan jóvenes como yo, aquí en el capitolio – dijo Cinna con una sonrisa picara.

- Con que objeto- le digo aun sin entender muy bien.

-Bueno con el objeto de divertirse un poco y relajarse después de toda la presión de la gira… vamos será divertido y conocerán a mas personas- Peeta y yo nos volteamos a ver si saber que decir, -Aparte iremos a un lugar seguro, donde la gente suele ir con antifaces y diversos atuendos, lo que les permitirá un poco de privacidad y podrán salir a las calles sin toda esa horda de camarógrafos, ¿Qué opinan?-

Yo no estaba muy segura de querer estar en un lugar con gente del Capitolio, ya que para todas esas personas nosotros éramos solo piezas de su preciados Juegos del Hambre, por lo que su concepto de diversión era muy diferente al nuestro.

-Pues no se Cinna, no estoy seguro, nosotros no pertenecemos a este lugar, ha sido muy extraño para nosotros todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, aparte conocer mas gente que pues no se… - dijo Peeta buscando las palabras mas adecuadas a lo que yo me adelante y dije – que solo nos ven como objetos y no como personas – Cinna hizo un gesto que no pude identificar – disculpa pero es lo que creo – le conteste un poco avergonzada por hablarle a Cinna de ese modo, siendo que el era la única persona del capitolio que me había tratado bien.

- No, no te disculpes yo se que muchos son así y es muy triste, pero las personas que les voy presentar son digamos un poco diferentes, son amigos míos y de Portia y pues si ustedes no quieren convivir con ellos no hay problema, el lugar a donde iríamos es para bailar y pasar un buen rato, pero lo dejo a su elección- y con eso salio de la habitación sin decir nada mas.

**Capitulo 2**

Yo aun sin entender muy bien que sucedía mire a Peeta esperando ver alguna respuesta a todo este asunto – bueno te lo dejo a ti, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente a conocer como se "divierten" los jóvenes y conocer amigos de Cinna y Portia, pero tu decide – me dijo con una sonrisa y acariciándome la mejilla, para después levantarse y entrar al baño.

A que se debía todo, como era posible que Snow autorizara todo esto y que objeto tenía Cinna. Bueno Snow tal vez creía que aquí no podíamos hacer mas daño con respecto a una rebelión, pero Cinna, me había desconcertado no entendí su objetivo, pero bueno era Cinna un enigma para muchos.

-¿Y bien, que decidiste? – me dijo Peeta entrando nuevamente a la habitación. – ¿Por qué me dejas la decisión a mi?, ¿no la podemos tomar juntos?- le conteste, algo irritada.

-Bueno pues yo solo quiero que tu estés a gusto y cualquiera que sea tu decisión es la mejor para mi – me dijo con una sonrisa, Peeta que siempre ve primero por mi bienestar y después por el suyo.

-No se no tengo muchas ganas de conocer gente, aparte con que clase de atuendos vamos a ir, como nos debemos comportar en un lugar que no tenemos la menor idea de cómo es y no me da buena espina que Snow haya autorizado esto- le dije preocupada.

-Mmm creo que por el atuendo no nos debemos preocupar, ya que Cinna y Portia se encargaran de eso, conocer mas gente pues ya escuchaste a Cinna, no es necesario, con respecto a como comportarnos, no lo sabremos hasta no estar ahí y pues lo que se refiere a Snow no creo que le haya dado tanta importancia a un permiso para solo ir a bailar. Vamos me muero de hambre tal vez pensaras mejor con algo en el estomago – me dio la mano para que saliéramos a desayunar.

Lo cual fue un error ya que teníamos a todo mundo esperando ahí por una respuesta, por lo que lamente mucho no pedir mejor algo de desayunar en la tranquilidad de la habitación.

-Vamos Katnisss será muy divertido, se saldrán de la rutina, disfrutaran la música – me dijo Venia con un tono muy emocionada.

- A parte nos servirá mucho a todos para relajarnos después de todos estos días de gira- complemento Flavius, levantando las cejas varias veces. Yo mire hacia Peeta esperando un poco de apoyo, pero lo único que recibí fue una sonrisa y solo movió los labios diciendo que yo decidía.

- ¿Donde esta Haymitch?, que hay de él ¿iría? – pregunte esperando tener un poco de mas de tiempo.

– Bueno no creo que el quiera acompañarnos, debido al estado en el que se encuentra y pues también no creo que se sienta del todo a gusto en ese lugar y utilizando un antifaz para poder esconder la identidad de todos nosotros – contesto Portia, mientras se servia un poco de café.

-Vamos, no presionen, si Peeta y Katniss no quieren ir pues no hay problema, de todas maneras nosotros podemos ir a divertirnos.- dijo Cinna sin mirar a nadie en particular mientras comía un poco de fruta.

El hecho de que Cinna dijera eso me hizo sentir como si yo fuera la mala del cuento que no quería que todos se divirtieran un rato y a la vez, el que le quitara importancia a que si íbamos o no ellos lo harían, me dio un poco de mas confianza, eso significaba que no era la gran cosa, ¿Qué en verdad solo lo hacían para que nos divirtiéramos un poco? Al final me dejaron tranquila con mis pensamientos, haciendo solo comentarios de moda o como irían vestidos para esta noche, Peeta me lanzaba miradas esperando ver alguna respuesta.

-OK esta bien, vayamos, un rato, solo un rato, no garantizo estar mucho tiempo, pero no quiero ser la villana que arruine sus planes- les conteste si previo aviso, aprovechando un silencio.

Todo mundo se puso muy contento y empezaron hablar a la vez diciendo cosas como de mi antifaz, mi maquillaje, etc. Fue Cinna quien puso orden a todo y les indico que fueran a prepárese para que mas tarde nos ayudaran tanto a Peeta como a mi a prepáranos.

Una vez que nuestros equipos de preparación salieron del comedor Cinna nos explico que, sí, teníamos el permiso de salir, pero que nos iban acompañar cuatro hombres del Capitolio, algo así como guardaespaldas, claro no querían quitarnos un ojo de encima para que no hiciéramos alguna locura.

-Bueno y ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?, se te había pasado ese pequeño detalle- conteste algo molesta por el hecho de que cuatro desconocidos estarían ahí sin dejarnos respirar.

-Pues no creí que fuera importante, solo lo comento para que no se sorprendan que vamos a tener a 4 gorilas vestidos de negro atrás de nosotros, es todo- dijo sin un tono de preocupación.

-¿4 gorilas?, ¿son como agentes de la paz?- pregunto Peeta muy serio

-Si y no, solo se encargaran de que no nos metamos en problemas y que la zona este despejada por si alguien llega a descubrir que los vencedores están en el lugar - dijo Portia esperando alguna otra pregunta por parte nuestra.

-¿Pero con esos tipos no llamaremos mas la atención?- dije algo alarmada, ya que el tener guardaespaldas no era muy común, bueno al meno eso creía yo.

-Mmm no creo, bueno hay gente que suele tener a este tipo individuos para protegerlos o para hacerse pasar por alguien importante, no se preocupen por eso- contesto Cinna restándole importancia

**Capitulo 3**

Mas tarde nos encontramos con Effie que estaba sumamente molesta por todo el cambio de planes y por el hecho de que Cinna y Portia pidieran directamente ese permiso sin pasar primero por su autorización, se sentía desplazada, por lo que cualquier comentario la irritaba y la hacia enojar mas, así que mejor decidimos desaparecer el resto del día vagando y evitándola.

El tener este tiempo con Peeta lejos de todo mundo, sin presiones de entrevistas, reuniones y demás eventos, fue muy agradable, ya que ambos platicamos mas relajados, hasta que Haymitch hizo su aparición llevando una gran resaca y con un gesto de muy pocos amigos.- Vaya Haymitch si que te ves muy bien he- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-O yo diría lo mismo preciosa, pero me temo que eso va ser hasta después de que tu equipo de preparación te ataque para su gran salidita del día hoy, por cierto fabulosa idea la de Cinna y Portia – nos dijo hipando entre cada palabra.

- Vamos Haymitch no me digas que tu también estas molesto como Effie por todo esto- le dijo Peeta tratando de suavizarlo.

-¿Molesto?, que va, si gracias a esto aun no voy camino a la tranquilidad de mi casa.-lo dijo terminando la frase con gran énfasis en la palabra "casa".

-Ah!, la tranquilidad de tu casa, donde te esperan tus preciadas botellas de licor- le dije ya muy impacientada por su actitud hacia nosotros, ya que nosotros no teníamos nada que ver con los cambios de planes de ultimo momento.

-Oh! tranquilos, tranquilos, no hay porque pelear – dijo Peeta en tono conciliador – A parte Katniss no estaba muy convencida de todo esto y no fue idea nuestra.-

-Lo se, por eso solo vengo a darles un par de recomendaciones, no tomen nada a no ser que se los den Cinna o Portia, ni siquiera si se los da algún miembro de sus locos equipos, solo Cinna o Portia, me escuchan - asentimos un poco confundidos por su cambio de actitud, mas protectora y en su papel de mentor.

-Pero Haymitch, ellos dijeron que vamos a un lugar seguro, que es para "divertirse"- le dije arrepintiéndome por haber aceptado la oferta de Cinna.

- Si claro, pero uno nunca sabe, aquí en el Capitolio hay muchas mas cosas que el alcohol, así que tengan cuidado. También tengan cuidado con sus comentarios que hagan, principalmente frente a los hombres que los van a acompañar, esos hombres son fieles al Capitolio y siempre ténganlos bien ubicados.- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja – y mi tercer recomendación disfrútenlo, en verdad traten de divertirse un poco – con esto ultimo salio de la habitación balanceándose de un lado a otro.

-Vaya esto ha hecho que me sienta algo preocupada y me arrepienta de haber dicho que si – le dije a Peeta sin quitar la vista de Haymitch.

- Tranquila ya sabes como es Haymitch, solo sigamos sus recomendaciones en especial la ultima y si no estas convencida podemos hablar con Cinna para decirle que hemos cambiado de opinión – me dijo tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

- No se, es tan extraño todo esto – le digo tomando su otra mano y apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, lo cual hizo que sintiera una confusión dentro de mi, es como si mi cuerpo actuará por si solo y buscara el contacto de Peeta.

**Capitulo 4**

Cundo nuestros equipos de preparación volvieron aparecer, ya entrada la tarde, venían sumamente arreglados, claro como era la costumbre de la gente del Capitolio exagerando todo y con colores muy llamativos. Sus atuendos eran de diversos colores que hacían que juntos se vieran como un arco iris con colores muy luminosos que incluso lastimaban la vista, no pude evitar reír de cómo se veían, Peeta me dio un ligero codazo para que fuera mas discreta, él tenia una sonrisa discreta y a la vez tenia un poco de miedo en sus ojo, lo cual me hizo analizar un poco mas la situación, si ellos iban a ir así, ¿Qué era lo que nos esperaba a Peeta y a mi?

-Vaya, se ven tan….- dijo Peeta sin terminar la frase, confirmando mi sospechas de que también se preocupo de que era lo que nos esperaba.

-Geniales verdad y espera a ver nuestros antifaces- dijo Octavia muy emocionada- ya que el antifaz es el que le pone el verdadero toque-

-Y no me quiero imaginar como serán los nuestros- dijo Peeta, levantando una ceja mientras la veía, yo me había quedado sin palabras, dejando que el miedo me invadiera.

-Bueno no te podemos hablar de ellos ya que Cinna y Portia se encargaron como siempre de eso – dijo Venia con un tono agrio – por lo que empezaremos con ustedes como siempre se ha hecho -

-Vamos a la ducha ambos que se hace tarde, claro por separado hee- nos dijo Flavius con una sonrisa picara que provoco que Peeta y yo nos sonrojáramos y nos fuéramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones sin vernos a la cara.

Una vez que mi equipo de preparación termino conmigo, siguiendo las instrucciones que Cinna les dio, él apareció vestido con un traje negro y una camisa brillante, llevaba una bolsa con aparentemente un vestido y una caja en la otra mano, donde supongo traía mi antifaz.

Dio algunas instrucciones de cómo me levantaran el cabello, dejando unos mechones sueltos sobre mis hombros y comenzó a trabajar sobre mis ojos – Ok, Katniss, esta ocasión exagerare un poco en las sombras con tus ojos, para que se vean a través del antifaz y también para que sea mas difícil que te reconozcan- me dijo poniendo sombra sobre mis parpados y alargándola hasta mi cien.

Cuando terminó me enseño en el espejo, mostrando como afilo aun más mis facciones e hizo que me viera más grande, una mujer, no una niña, Cinna era un experto en esto y siempre me gustaba mucho su trabajo, fuera lo que fuera.

-Vamos prepárense todos- les dijo a mi equipo – y vayan a ver si Portia y los demás están listos-

- ¿Cinna?- pregunte algo insegura.

- Dime- contesto mientras sacaba el vestido de la bolsa.

- Si alguien se da cuenta que Peeta y yo estamos en el lugar que pasará –

- Bueno pues esperemos que eso no suceda, pero en caso de que fuera así los tenemos que sacar inmediatamente para evitar que la gente se aglomere a su alrededor, para eso van estar los gorilas- me hizo sonreír al referirse nuevamente así de los hombres del capitolio - pero es algo que no te debe preocupar, lo único que te pido es que no te quites el antifaz en toda la noche, aunque nosotros lo hagamos o las demás personas, tu solo relájate, baila y disfruta la noche. -

- Esta bien, pero yo no se como hay que comportarse, o que clase de baile van a poner, no se si usan los mismo pasos que en mi distrito o los que hemos aplicado en las fiestas de la gira- le conteste algo nerviosa al pensar en todo eso.

- No te preocupes por eso, precisamente vamos a un lugar donde no te van juzgar y cada quien va estar en sus asuntos, claro, a la mejor va ver alguien que te quiera invitar a bailar pero al ver a los gorilas lo pensaran dos veces – lo dijo con una gran sonrisa e indicándome que me pusiera el vestido.

El vestido era genial, como todo lo que hacia Cinna, era sencillo, en color palo de rosa, corto y se ajustaba a mis escasas curvas, lo cual las hacia resaltar mas, ajustando con un broche color plata en mis caderas y dejando mi cuello al descubierto. Pero lo más sorprendente de este atuendo en esta ocasión fue el antifaz, que hacia juego con el broche del vestido, cubriendo parte de mis pómulos y mi frente, mostrando todo el trabajo que hizo Cinna con mis ojos y parte de mi cien.

-¡Vaya! Es increíble – le dije a Cinna una vez que me permitió verme en el espejo – en verdad haces magia-

- Oye, no te quites el crédito, tu cuerpo y tus facciones hacen que esto sea mas fácil – me dijo viéndome a través del espejo con una sonrisa - vamos se hace tarde ya nos deben de estar esperando – Salimos del cuarto después de que se puso su antifaz que iba a juego con su camisa.

En el pasillo ya nos estaban esperando todos, con sus antifaces puestos provocando mi recuerdo de un arco iris brillante, Portia venía con un vestido vino tornasol corto, con tirantes y un moño en uno de ellos, su antifaz era pequeño en color vino y con unas cuantas piedras alrededor y Peeta, o bueno Peeta se veía increíble en un traje negro y una camisa azul al color de sus ojos, su antifaz cubría gran parte de su frente y quedaba sobre sus pómulos, también llevaba algo de sombras en los ojos, claro en menor cantidad que yo, cuando me acerque me percate que su antifaz tenia dos pequeñas piedras que iban a juego con mi broche del vestido y mi antifaz.

-Peeta te ves muy bien- le dije viendo su rostro, el cual tenía una expresión que me desconcertó, debido a que tenia los ojos muy abiertos y no me quitaba la vista de encima, recorriéndome de arriba abajo, lo que provoco que me sonrojara.

- Katniss, tu estas, bueno wow…- lo dijo suspirando fuertemente.

-O vamos Peeta, tu siempre tienes algo que decir, eres bueno con las palabras y ahora solo dices eso- dijo Portia burlándose y lanzándole una risita a Cinna – excelente trabajo Cinna -

-Gracias pero sabes que el trabajo es de todos, vamos nos esperan los coches abajo –

Peeta no se movió, seguía viéndome de arriba abajo, provocando que me sonrojara aun más, le tendí una mano para hacerle saber que tenía que moverse – ¿no vas? – le dije juguetonamente.

- ¡Claro!- contesto saliendo de su transe - no me perdería de esto por nada del mundo, es que simplemente, te vez increíble – me dijo dándome la mano para bajar juntos.

NOTA: QUE TAL LES PARECIO, TENGO EN MENTE YA LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, SOLO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA VER SI SIGO O DE PLANO YA LO DEJO AQUI.


	2. Cap 5 y Cap 6

HOLA AQUI DEJO DOS CAPITULOS MAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA VER SI LA HISTORIA VA BIEN O DE PLANO AHI LE PARO

GRACIAS A ash´belikou-rusakova POR SER MI PRIMER REVIEWS.

LES RECOMIENDO LEERLO CON ALGO DE MUSICA ELECTRONICA O ALGO ASI COMO DAVID GUETTA.

CAPITULO 5

Efectivamente abajo nos esperaban 4 hombres que en realidad si parecían gorilas, la única diferencia es que no iban de negro como nos habían dicho, si no que iban de un sombrío tono gris. No pude evitar sonreír al verlos, Peeta me vio tratando de averiguar que era lo divertido y con un movimiento de boca le dije "gorilas", sacándole una sonrisa que hizo que su rostro se viera muy hermoso.

El viaje no fue largo, llegamos mas rápido de lo que pensé, había mucha gente esperando entrar al lugar con diversos atuendos y antifaces, el lugar estaba lleno de muchas luces por todos lados, al ver todo eso empecé a ponerme nerviosa, lo cual debió de notarse ya que Peeta me tomo de la mano y dio un fuerte apretón.

-Tranquila Katniss, solo son personas como todos nosotros, por favor relájate para que puedas disfrutar la noche- dijo Cinna al ver mi expresión.

- Si, todo esto es para ustedes, para que se diviertan un rato sin presiones de cámaras y demás cosas del Capitolio- agrego Portia con cierto entusiasmo en la voz. Yo sonreí tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

El coche se detuvo justo frente a la entrada, - Bien esperaremos a que el resto del equipo entre primero y a que se desaloje un poco la entrada – dijo Cinna viendo como avanzaban nuestros equipos de preparación.

Una vez dentro los gorilas nos conducían a una zona apartada que estaba en una parte alta, en una especie de balcón. Al parecer no éramos los únicos que llevaban un guardaespaldas, ya que había otro balcón con un cuadro muy similar al nuestro, solo que en vez de ser 4 tipos solo eran 2.

Fue una sensación muy extraña el estar en ese lugar lleno de luces de colores en movimiento y con la música muy alto, una música que en el distrito 12 no se acostumbraba, aparte con toda esa gente que veía con total diversión los juegos y que eran exagerados en sus atuendos y maquillajes, lo que me provoco desagrado y ganas de salir corriendo, como lo hacia cuando mi madre tenía algún paciente, solo que en esta ocasión no había un bosque donde refugiarme.

A nuestro paso obviamente voltearon a vernos debido a los gorilas, ya que sus vestimentas indiscutiblemente no iban con el resto del lugar. La parte más difícil fue cuando íbamos pasando hacia las escaleras, ya que la gente estaba muy amontonada en esa zona esperanto poder pasar a algunos de los balcones, que al parecer tenían una excelente vista de todo el lugar.

Cuando nos fuimos abriendo camino fue inevitable tener a la gente muy cerda de nosotros, incluso un tipo de un antifaz negro que llevaba un tatuaje que iba de su cien al cuello se me acerco demasiado y me dijo al oído una obscenidad, dejándome helada y apunto de darle un golpe, pero fue Cinna quien me empujo y me abrazo para que siguiera mi camino. Al llegar al balcón me soltó - ¿escuchaste? Lo que dijo ese tipo – le dije algo exasperada - ¿Cuál tipo?- pregunto Peeta, quien obviamente no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió – Vaya si que había mucha gente ahí, creo que una chica y espero que haya sido chica, me pellizco – dijo viendo hacia las escaleras; su comentario hizo que Cinna y Portia rieran – tranquilos ya paso, aquí nadie puede decirles cosas o pellizcarlos, no dejen que esos detalles les arruinen la noche, ahora disfruten de la velada – dijo Cinna viéndome con ojos inquisidores.

-¿Que quieren beber? – Dijo Portia – claro que no les vamos a dar nada con alcohol, pero pude ser una soda, jugo o algo de coctelería sin alcohol, ¿Qué opinan? –

- Vamos a pedir por ellos mejor Portia, y ya nos dirán si les gusta o no – contesto Cinna viendo lo que era al parecer el menú.

- ¿que fue lo que te dijeron?- me dijo Peeta con cautela, ya que se dio cuenta de mi enfado y no se como ya que yo tenía el antifaz.

- Nada – obviamente no iba a repetir aquello – olvidémoslo, como dijo Cinna – trate de cambiar mi expresión para que no se preocupara mas – a no ser que me quieras contar donde te pellizcaron – le dije con una sonrisa, al recordar su comentario.

Unos instantes después nuestros equipos se reunieron con nosotros llevando ya con ellos diversas bebidas, también traían a tres personas que no conocíamos, Portia nos presento, eran dos hombres de nombre Jem y Seamus y una mujer llamada Mycel,

-Mucho gusto chicos- contesto Mycel – espero que se diviertan esta noche-

- Pues claro Mycel, a eso venimos, a divertirnos – dijo el hombre llamado Jem, quien tenía un acento muy diferente al resto de la gente del capitolio. Seamus no hablo solo nos dio la mano y comenzó habla con Cinna, lo cual agradecí porque no me sentía con humor para hablar con desconocidos.

Cuando Cinna nos paso unas bebidas espumosas color crema, las cuales llamo piñas coladas, se apagaron las luces y la música paro, para después comenzar con otra pieza aun mas fuerte de lo que ya estaba, las luces se movían al compás de la música enviando diversos destellos de colores hacía todos lados, la gente empezó a pararse de sus lugares e iniciar a brincar muy animados. Esto fue todo un espectáculo para Peeta y para mi, ya que se movían de diversas maneras y debo admitir de forma divertida y chistosa, algunos no tenían pareja si no que solo bailaban en circulo, la gente se veía relajada y sin preocupaciones, claro eso era muy natural para ellos, puesto que no se tenían que preocupar del hambre o de la cosecha de cada año.

Peeta me dijo algo que no pude entender debido a la música, por lo que señalo con la cabeza a un grupito de personas que estaban muy animados haciendo una coreografía, yo sonreí al verlos, al voltear a ver a Peeta me percate que nuestros equipos de preparación también seguían los pasos. Me acerque al oído de Peeta para hablarle – vaya parece que esos pasos son muy populares – y le señale con la cabeza para que volteara a verlos. Era todo tan diferente y desconocido para nosotros, a donde volteáramos había gente bailando y era todo un catalogo de estilos de atuendos, algunos que no combinaban y otros muy bien coordinados, claro no tan buenos como los diseños de Cinna y Portia.

Capitulo 6

Peeta y yo no dejábamos de señalar a diversas personas, incluso él me dijo que volteara a ver al tipo que me había hablado al oído cuando entramos, ya que estaba dando todo un espectáculo al bailar, no solo nosotros lo veíamos, ya que era bueno en sus movimientos.

Sin darme cuenta de mis acciones me percate que estaba moviendo los pies al compás de la música y tenia una sonrisa en la cara, cuando Cinna se acerco a darnos otra bebida – ¿Qué les parece? – nos grito debido a la música y con expresión divertida – ¿se entretienen?- yo le di una sonrisa a cambio y justo cuando Peeta iba a contestar llego Portia y se lo llevo a bailar, Cinna sonrío y voltio a verme - ¿Cómo te sientes?- me dijo con algo de cautela.

-Debo admitir esto es entretenido, vez cada cosa – le conteste abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Me concederías esta pieza? – me dijo extendiéndome su mano y con un guiño.

-Aaa bueno no se Cinna- yo dudaba, una cosa era ver como lo hacían y otra era hacerlo o mas bien intentar hacerlo – no se como, esto es muy diferente a todo lo que yo conozco -

-Vamos solo déjate llevar por la música, hace rato lo hacías, con tus pies, no tienes que ser un experto en este tipo de bailes, mira a Peeta el ya lo esta intentando – me dijo volteando hacia donde estaba el resto de nuestro grupo.

Peeta, como siempre seguro de si mismo y de lo que hace, empezaba a encajar perfectamente, moviendo tranquilamente los pies y de vez en cuando los brazos, Portia lo tomo de las manos para animarlo a moverse mas, lo cual hizo que él sonriera tímidamente.

-¡vamos!- me dijo Cinna y me tomo de la mano – solo por una vez en tu vida Katniss relájate y déjate llevar por la música – empezó a mover mi mano al compás de la música – es mas, cierra los ojos para que te olvides de todo lo que esta a tu alrededor – siguió moviendo mi mano y comenzó a bailar. Yo seguí su consejo y cerré lo ojos, comencé a moverme al compás de la música, con ligeros movimientos y sin darme cuenta lo estaba haciendo, me relaje y seguí la música, cuando abril los ojos Cinna me estaba viendo con una enorme sonrisa – Vez no están difícil – y en realidad no lo era, incluso creo que los pasos que he practicado con Prim en casa son mas complicados.

Cinna hizo que nos acercáramos al resto del grupo, llego el momento en que todos bailábamos en circulo, Peeta y yo nos reservamos en nuestros movimientos y repitiendo continuamente el mismo paso, sin darme cuenta tenía a Seamos a un lado y empezó hablarme al oído – ¿te estas divirtiendo? – yo asentí y le di una leve sonrisa – me da gusto, era justo para ustedes, y Katniss ojal la situación fuera diferente – me dijo ya en un tono mas serio, yo lo voltea a ver parando de bailar, ya que no entendía a que venía ese comentario, de repente la música cambio haciendo que la gente gritara y se emocionara mas, Octavia se llevo a Seamos y Cinna se acerco a mi para enseñarme los pasos de esta canción.

-Cinna, de donde son amigos tu y Seamos- le dije intrigada de quien era en realidad él.

-A bueno del colegio y pues fue pareja un tiempo de Portia – contesto si darle importancia a mi pregunta.

La música seguía y seguía con diversos ritmos, de repente me percate que Portia y Peeta se habían sentado y Peeta se tocaba su pierna artificial – Cinna quiero ir con Peeta – él hizo un leve moviendo de cabeza y me acompaño a ver que sucedía.

-¿Peeta estas bien? – le dije sentándome a su lado.

- Si claro, no hay problema solo necesito un descanso, aun no termino de acostumbrarme del todo - contesto mirando su pierna – lo siento Portia creo que no te di el ancho – le una leve sonrisa.

- Bueno pero quien dice que ya terminamos Peeta, solo necesitas un descanso – contesto Portia cerrando un ojo.

- Porque no siguen bailando, yo me quedo aquí con Peeta en lo que esta como nuevo – comente – sirve que yo también tomo un respiro –

- O no es necesario Katniss sigue bailando, lo estas haciendo muy bien, no pasa nada –

- No necesito un respiro y otra de esas bebidas que nos dio Cinna- le dije viendo a Cinna para ver si nos podrían traer otra.

- Ok voy a pedirla, regreso en un momento -

- Portia porque no sigues bailando o tú también necesitas un respiro – le dije juguetonamente

- No se, ¿Estarán bien?- nos dijo dudando.

- Claro, solo estaremos aquí un momento – dijo Peeta.

No fue necesario seguir insistiendo, ya que Portia se dio cuenta que el resto del grupo nos estaban viendo, y decidió ir a verlos antes de que todos estuvieran ahí, lo cual agradecí mucho.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le dije a Peeta, tratando de ocultar mi preocupación.

- Si no te preocupes, estaré bien, es solo que pues olvide por un momento que tenía esta pierna y pues hice un movimiento algo atrabancado, pero no te preocupes todo esta bien –

Nos quedamos observando como bailaban las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor cuando llego Cinna con otro par de bebidas – Ok Peeta ¿Cómo vas? – pregunto y le entrego su bebida.

- Bien, en un momento estaré listo –

- Cinna ve con los demás, yo me quedo con Peeta, iremos en un momento – le dije viendo que nuevamente todos nos observaban. Cinna no dijo nada y se fue con los demás.

Me tome la bebida en un par de sorbos, debido a que el baile, las luces y la cantidad de gente que había, me provocaban mucho calor - Vaya si que te a gusto la piña colada – me dijo Peeta jugando con el popote de su bebida – Será que te gusto mas que el chocolate caliente –

- Mm no lo creo, el chocolate es mi bebida favorita – le dije contenta por darme cuenta que Peeta pone mucha atención hasta en esos pequeños detalles.

NOTA: toda esta historia surgio en mi mente cuando leia en Llamas, en la parte de donde estan en la fiesta del Capitolio, estaba escuchando el soundtrack de Tron el cual recomiendo mucho para esta trilogia.


	3. Cap 7

**HOLA PUES BUENO AQUI DEJO OTRO CAPITULO, PERDON POR LA TARDANSA PERO AQUI ESTA, LES RECOMINEDO MUCHO ESCUCHARLO CON LA CANCION DE GOOD FEELING DE FLO RIDA ME ENCANTA**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HITORIA Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS HACEN QUE MI DIA SE ALEGRE :D**

Capitulo 7

Estaba observando como la gente seguía con mucha energía a pesar de que ya llevaban un buen rato bailando cuando Peeta me dio un ligero codazo, al voltear me señalo a uno de los gorilas discutiendo con un chico que estaba tratando de pasar a la zona donde nos encontramos, de inmediato sentimos que otro de los hombres del capitolio se acerco demasiado a nosotros; genial con eso la gente se iba a percatar que los custodiados de estos hombres éramos nosotros dos.

-Vamos a pararnos un momento Katniss – dijo Peeta mientras veía al hombre que estaba mas cerca de nosotros. Nos alejamos un poco de él sin llegar a la parte donde estaba el resto del grupo – Mira la gente comienza a quitarse las mascaras – me dijo Peeta señalando a unas personas que se encontraban en la parte de abajo.

- Si ya veo pero Cinna me dijo no debemos quitárnosla, debido a que revelaríamos nuestras identidad – le dije levantando las dos cejas.

- Me temo que ya muchos se están preguntando quienes somos o tal vez solo eres tú con ese precioso atuendo, ya que muchos no te han quitado la vista de encima – me dijo viendo hacia un chico que ya no tenía su antifaz y nos observaba. Yo voltee disimuladamente a comprobar si lo que decía Peeta era cierto, si, había varias miradas hacia nosotros, tanto de chicos como de chicas, eso me puso muy nerviosa. Cuando volví a ver a Peeta me di cuenta que tenía la vista fija en una pareja que se encontraba en el siguiente balcón, ellos se estaban besando muy apasionadamente siguiendo un poco la música al mover sus cuerpos uno contra el otro.

- ¿Cómo van chicos? – nos dijo Mycel, provocando que diéramos un respingo y saliera un ligero rubor en nuestras mejillas, era como si hubiéramos estado espiando a esta pareja. – ¿todo bien?

-Si, solo tomamos un respiro – contesto Peeta nerviosamente.

Mycel volteo a ver la pareja y nos dio una sonrisa – Vaya parece que el calor empieza a subir, vamos, vengan a bailar – seguimos a Mycel a donde estaban todos. Yo sentía que todo mundo nos observaba, tratando de captar quienes éramos o para confirmar sus sospechas de que los vencedores de los juegos del hambre se encontraban en el lugar.

Seguimos bailando por un buen rato, yo trate de relájame a pesar de las miradas insistentes y de un par de intentos de dos chicos de pasar hacia nosotros, llego el momento que tenía a Peeta como pareja de baile, lo cual me relajo he hizo que me sintiera segura.

-Vaya Peeta lo haces muy bien – le dije sinceramente – es como si llevaras años practicando – me reí

-Bueno pues el ritmo ayuda, así como también la pareja que tengo en estos momentos- contesto riendo – hace que me sienta seguro y feliz – me dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima y provocando un ligero rubor en mis mejillas, que hizo que sonriera aun mas.

Que Peeta me diera esa seguridad ayudo bastante a relajarme, provocando que no me despegara de él en un buen rato, era como tener a Gale cuidándome la espalda en el bosque, lo que hacia que me sintiera mas confundida, intente evitar esos pensamientos, de Gale, el bosque, Peeta y los juegos, decidí divertirme un poco y olvidarme de las miradas insistentes. La música ayudo mucho, ya que era buena y la disfrute bastante, dejando fluir mas movimientos y nuevos paso que Cinna y Portia nos enseñaban, Peeta y yo nos entendíamos muy bien y al parecer los dos lo estábamos disfrutando, hasta que fue necesario tomar un descanso e ir al baño, claro acompañada de Portia y de dos de los gorilas.

Cuando regrese, encontré a Peeta sentado platicando con Seamos y Jem – Entonces Peeta, que esperas ahora que vas a ser Mentor para los próximos juegos – le decía Jem, lo que hizo que prefiriera alejarme de ellos, antes de seguir escuchando, obviamente el hablar de los juegos era algo horrible para nosotros y no era el lugar ni el momento, me molesto mucho escuchar parte de su platica, ya que se supone que venimos para divertirnos. Me dedique a observar como la gente seguía bailando y ver que ya éramos pocos los que teníamos el antifaz, cuando Peeta llego a mi lado – Hola, ¿Porque no me rescataste? – Me dijo con una leve sonrisa – empezaban hablar de temas desagradables – era evidente que se sitio incomodo con esa platica.

-Oh! Lo siento, por eso salí huyendo, a quien se le ocurre hablar de los juegos- le dije algo molesta

-Bueno si tomas en cuenta que para ellos, esto y los juegos es igual a diversión – me dijo viendo fijamente hacia Jem y Seamos que platicaban muy serios.

Yo preferí desviar la mirada para no llamar la atención y no vinieran hacia nosotros, empecé a buscar a Cinna o a Portia cuando Venia nos intercepto muy contenta y tambaleándose con un vaso en la mano, recordándome mucho a Haymitch, ya que era evidente que estaba borracha, - que hay chicos, se han divertido, lo han hecho muy bien no cabe duda que encajan a la perfección – nos dijo arrastrando las palabras y colgándose de uno de los brazos de Peeta – quieren que les traiga una bebida, para que entren en mejor ambiente, no le diremos nada a Cinna y Portia – esto ultimo no lo dijo en voz muy baja y riendo, Peeta tuvo que ayudarla a que no cayera.

- No muchas gracias, creo que así estamos muy bien – le dije algo divertida por la situación, ya que Peeta al parecer era quien siempre lidiaba con los borrachos. Fue Octavia quien llego para llevarse a Venia – o lo siento chicos, los dejamos estar en sus asuntos – nos dijo guiñándonos un ojo – Vamos Venia deja a los chicos estar solos, en toda la noche no han tenido un momento para ellos – le oímos decir en lo que se alejaban.

- Katniss ¿de que te ríes? –

- Bueno, es solo que tienes un imán para las situaciones divertidas – le dije burlándome de él.

- Mm entonces divirtámonos un rato mas, ven vamos a bailar – me dijo tomando mi mano y dejando ver una chispa en esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban.

NOTA: QUE TAL YA VIERON LA PELI?, ME ENCANTOOOO

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS, AUN NO SE SI ESCRIBIR YA EL FINAL O EXTENDERLO UN POCO MAS, QUE OPINAN.


	4. CAP 8

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTO, LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN CON LA CANCION DE NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE DE DAVID GUETTA Y JENNIFER HUDSON**

Capitulo 8

Yo empezaba ya a sentir el agotamiento, no solo de hoy si no de toda la gira de la victoria, me preguntaba como era posible que la gente siguiera con tanta energía, a pesar de las horas y el calor que se sentía dentro, debido a la cantidad de personas.

-Peeta ¿Por qué crees que siguen con tanta energía?, yo la verdad ya empiezo a sentir algo de agotamiento-

-Mmm, bueno no lo se pero posiblemente sea por el efecto del alcohol – me dijo pensativo – claro que en Haymitch tiene el efecto contrario –

- Bueno puede ser diferente en cada organismo, aparte aquí la mayoría son jóvenes – le dije con una sonrisa

- O también esta eso que nos dijo que no tomáramos nada de no ser que Cinna o Portia nos lo dieran, es decir tal vez las bebidas traen algo extra para la energía –

- Puede ser, ya vez que Venia nos ofreció algo para ponernos en "ambiente" –

- Bueno si, pero ella se refería a una bebida como la suya, supongo y espero que fuera alcohol no tanto como alguna sustancia extra – me lo dijo mientras dirigía la vista al resto del grupo que seguía bailando muy animado, salvo Cinna, Portia y sus tres amigo ya que no estaban por ninguna parte.

-¿Quieres que tomemos un descanso?- comento Peeta.

- O no, puedo seguir – le dije cerrándole un ojo, pero en ese momento analicé si no lo decía por él – o tu quieres que lo tomemos, ¿Cómo estas de tu pierna?

- Bien, no te preocupes, puedo seguir, pero como dijiste que ya estabas algo cansada, pero por mi podemos seguir disfrutando de la música – me dio una gran sonrisa que hizo que sintiera algo extraño dentro de mi, esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, la sonrisa que me dio su ubicación en la arena cuando estaba camuflado.

A veces me sentía tan confundía de que era lo que sentía por Peeta, de lo extraña que me hacia sentir, me hacia pensar en cosas a las que me había cerrado o que incluso nunca las había pensado.

- Katniss! Hola en que piensas – me dijo sorprendiéndome por lo pensativa que me había puesto.

- a no nada importante – le dije evadiendo su mirada. – a donde crees que estén Cinna y Portia –

- No tengo la menor idea pero ya tiene un buen rato desaparecidos – dijo viendo hacia uno de los gorilas – pero creo que también ellos se lo empiezan a preguntar- volteé a ver a los tipos del capitolio y me di cuenta que solo había 3.

- Si, creo que ya los están buscando porque hace un momento estaban aquí los cuatro – era extraño que tanto Cinna como Portia nos dejaran aquí, claro que esta el resto del equipo pero ellos fueron los de la idea.

Los hombres del capitolio se dieron cuenta que los observamos y nos dieron unas miradas amenazadoras y cerraron un poco el perímetro, temiendo tal vez que nos desapareciéramos como Cinna y Portia, lo cual era su misión principal, no tanto de resguardarnos de las demás personas, si no mas bien de no perdernos de vista.

Seguramente estos hombres tenían instrucciones directas del presidente Snow, de nadie mas, el no iba a permitir que sus preciados vencedores hicieran mas estupideces que los dejaran en ridículo.

-Ven vamos con los demás, su mirada insistente me esta poniendo nervioso – me dijo Peeta mientras nos unimos a nuestros equipos de preparación, que se animaron mucho al tenernos ahí con ellos, yo no solté a Peeta, con el me sentía mas cómoda, relajada y obviamente segura, al parecer a nadie le importo o sabían que nosotros siempre estaríamos juntos, ya que para todos ellos Peeta y yo éramos los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12.

Después de un rato llegaron Cinna y los demás, Cinna acertadamente nos traía otra bebida a Peeta y a mí, la cual tome con mucho gusto.

Me di cuenta que un instante después de que ellos aparecieron, regreso el gorila que faltaba, dejándome intrigada si fue el quien los trajo de vuelta o ellos regresaron antes de que este hombre los encontrara.

Cuando estábamos bailando me percate de que ya muchas personas estaban en un estado muy alegre o mejor dicho muy parecido al de Venia, algunos seguían bailando en grupos, pero la mayoría bailaban como la pareja que vimos en el balcón de al lado, como dijo Mycel la situación empezaba a subir de calor, incluso dentro de nuestro mismo grupo, ya que Jem bailaba con Mycel a nuestro lado muy… provocativamente o como le oí decir a Flavius muy sexy. Desvié la mirada hacia Peeta que también los observaba muy atento; al darse cuenta que lo observaba me sonrío y dijo – Que te parece como va cambiando la gente de animo, no se si sea por la bebida o a otra cosa –

- No lo se, si siempre sea esto así, pero en verdad es tan diferente a lo que conocemos – le dije – aparte que en el distrito 12 digamos no hay mucha oportunidad de divertirse con bailes -

Preferí desviar la mira y me di cuenta de dos chicas que le bailaban a un chico que tenían entre ellas, era tan extraño. Ellos se veían muy divertidos y relajados, dejándose llevar por la música, bailando muy parecido a Jem y Mycel.

-Katniss ¿Qué es lo que vez?- me dijo Peeta, volteando hacia donde había estado mi mirada.

-Nada solo veo como están… bailando algunas parejas – le dije ruborizándome.

Al parecer Peeta se percato de estos chicos y me vio con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Haz visto a esos tres chicos de allá?-

-Si Peeta y deja de voltear a verlos es muy incomodo- le dije tratando de no mirar hacia ellos

-¿Por qué incomodo?- me dijo Peeta muy divertido – es una forma de baile… diferente a lo que conocemos, tú misma lo dijiste, recuerda que estamos en el capitolio y aquí puedes ver de toodo –

- Si claro, pero pues son cosas a las que no estamos acostumbrados – le dije algo molesta por burlarse de mi incomodidad ante este hecho y también en parte a que seguía observando de vez en cuando a esos tres chicos y no era el único, me percate que varias persona tenían sus miradas hacia ellos, en su mayoría eran hombres.

¿A caso los hombre encontraban algo extra de atractivo en ese tipo de baile o por qué era tanta la insistencia de verlos?, al parecer estos chicos no les importaba las miradas de los demás, al contrario disfrutaban de tener toda la atención – ok Peeta, si quieres ve y únete a ellos – le dije parando de bailar ya que seguía volteando a verlos.

-¿Katniss por qué estas tan molesta? –

- Bueno se supone que estas bailando conmigo y no paras de verlos – le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de él

-Espera no me dejes así – me tomo del brazo algo inseguro.

Al parecer Portia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya que nos lanzaba miradas y se veía dudosa si se acercaba a ver que estaba pasando.

-Vamos Katniss dime que pasa – me dijo Peeta sin soltarme del brazo y ya sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-Pues te estoy dando la oportunidad de que vayas con ellos y lo disfrutes mejor – mi enojo me estaba desconcertando, unos instantes antes habíamos estado muy bien y luego el simple hecho de que Peeta estuviera interesado en otra cosa me había puesto de muy mal humor, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

NOTA: ESTA PROXIMO EL FINAL :D ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. GRAX


	5. CAP 9

HOLA QUE TAL AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO, DISCULPEN LA TARDANSA PERO ENTRE LAS VACACIONES Y QUE SE JUNTO EL TRABAJO NO HABIA PODIDO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE OPINAN,

Capítulo 9

-No, se porque te molestas por unas simples miradas – me dijo Peeta muy dudoso de si soltarme o no del brazo - ¿en qué me equivoque? – claramente estaba igual de confundido que yo.

Me quede callada solo viendo a Peeta, ni yo sabia en realidad porque era mi molesta, ¿acaso no había sido yo quien estaba observando a estas personas en un principio? ¿Por qué me enoja tanto que Peeta lo hiciera?

- Suéltame por favor – le dije ya mas tranquila

- ¿Pero me prometes que no vas a salir huyendo? –

- Como si pudiera ir algún lado – Peeta me soltó y lanzo una mirada a Portia que no había dejado de ver la escena. Yo me sentía tan confundida, solo quería salir, huir, ir a refugiarme al bosque, pero no, no había bosque donde correr y alejarme de toda esta confusión. Esta noche era la segunda vez que me pasaba eso, claramente extrañaba mi hogar.

-¿Katniss? – Peeta me tomo del mentón he hizo que volteara a verlo a los ojos – ¿qué esta pasando? Lo que menos quiero es que volvamos a estar alejados –

- No lo se Peeta, fue muy incomodo todo eso, estoy muy confundida y ya estoy agotada – le dije evadiendo su mirada.

-Hey ¿que hay chicos? – nos dijo Portia tratando de bajar la tensión que había en ese momento – ¿quieren otra bebida o un descanso? – agradecí mucho su intervención, ya que Peeta tenía intención de seguir hablando del asunto y yo no sabia que mas decirle, no hasta aclarar que me estaba pasando, ¿por qué estaba yo tan confundida y molesta?

- Creo que me vendrían bien las dos cosas – le dije a Portia, viendo de reojo a Peeta

- Ok vamos a sentarnos y les pediré otra bebida – dijo Portia observando a uno de los gorilas que al parecer se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y estaba muy atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciéramos.

La música, las luces y la gente seguían con la misma intensidad que de un principio, yo me senté dejando a Portia entre nosotros, evitando a Peeta.

Nuestro grupo seguía bailando despreocupadamente, solo fue Cinna quien se dio cuenta que nos habíamos sentado, Portia le hizo una seña para que siguiera bailando pero al parecer no fue suficiente y se acerco a nosotros.

-¿Qué paso? No me digan que van a necesitar una bebida energetisante – nos dijo juguetonamente

- O vamos Cinna, dales un respiro – dijo Portia lanzando una mirada que decía mas que eso, no entiendo como lo hacen, pero Cinna y Portia tenían una excelente comunicación con tan solo unas miradas, se entendían a la perfección; "miradas" solo eso, lo que había provocado unos minutos antes mi enojo y ocasionado que Peeta y yo estuviéramos alejados en este momento, me sentía tan mal por eso.

Cinna hizo una seña a Portia de que él y Peeta regresaban en un momento, ella solo asentó solo con la cabeza.

-Katniss ¿quieres que vayamos al tocador?- me dijo Portia viendo mas allá de mi, como si se fijara en alguien.

-No, creo que estoy bien, gracias – seguí observando que no solo eran ya los tres chicos que vimos en un principio, si no que ya eran mas los que bailaban de ese modo. Al parecer eso era tan común en este lugar y era increíble que por eso me sintiera mal con Peeta, pero el pensar o mas bien recordar como Peeta observaba aquellos chicos hacia que me enojara, que sintiera… celos; si eso era, al parecer sentía _celos,_ algo que nunca había experimentado, al menos no de esa manera.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llego Jem y estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Portia de algo al parecer muy divertido ya que se estaban carcajeando.

- ¿Qué hay linda? – el sobresalto hizo que casi pegara un grito, era un chico que me hablaba muy pegado al oído, él estaba al otro lado de la barandilla que dividía los balcones junto a la que estaba sentada – Vaya, disculpa no era mi intención asustarte – me dijo con un tono algo travieso.

Yo no sabia que hacer, no me esperaba que alguien me hablara que no fuera de nuestro grupo, ¿que debía hacer, contestarle?

– Que pasa te comieron la legua los ratones o tus guardaespaldas no te dan permiso de hablar con alguien más – me dijo con una gran sonrisa; el simple hecho que dijera que los gorilas no me daban permiso de hacer algo me molesto mucho.

- No tengo que pedir permiso a nadie de nada – le dije con un tono cortante, claro eso de pedir permiso no era cierto ya que ahora como vencedera estaba a merced del Capitolio.

- Eso me agrada, así puedes hacer lo que te plazca – el chico no dejaba de sonreír, aun traía su antifaz pero de cierta manera se me hacia conocido y al parecer era atractivo, aparte de que su acento era algo diferente al de la gente del Capitolio.

- Y dime linda, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Si sabía que seguía algo así, yo voltee a ver a Portia y a los dos gorilas que estaban (ya que los otros dos se habían ido con Peeta y Cinna) para ver si se percataban de la situación, al parecer ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de este chico, ya que Portia seguía sumergida en la platica con Jem y le tapaban la visibilidad a uno de los gorilas y con respecto al otro pues estaba muy atento a dos chicas que estaban bailando muy cerca de donde él estaba.

- Sabes no quiero hablar con nadie- le dije algo nerviosa y sin saber que hacer.

- Oh! no pasa nada si charlamos y mas que aquel muchacho con el que bailabas te hizo enojar y ahora no esta aquí- era claro que este chico vio todo lo que sucedió con Peeta, lo que me puso mas nerviosa.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe – le dije, tratando de descifrar quien era porque cada vez se me hacia mas conocido.

- ¿es tu novio?, porque te molestaste mucho y no entiendo el motivo aun –

- ¿Qué?, ya te dije que no te concierne – le conteste ya muy nerviosa, porque era claro que estaba muy atento de nosotros, por lo que decidí mejor acercarme a Portia, pero cuando me estaba empezando a levantar me tomo del brazo y me jalo impidiendo que me levantara, así que voltee a verlo muy molesta y sin darme cuenta lo tenía a escaso centímetros de mi cara.

- Vamos, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda o hacerte enojar como tu…- hizo una pausa – ¿amigo?- hizo una mueca traviesa, yo estaba desconcertada por tantas cosas, porque me hablo, porque estaba muy atento a lo que sucedió con Peeta, porque no respetaba mi espacio.

-Déjame en paz – le dije susurrando ya en un tono mas amenazador.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? – al voltear, solo vi la cara de Peeta, era increíble la cantidad de emociones que reflejo, ira, confusión, tristeza.

NOTA: USTEDES QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA ESE CHICO MISTERIOSO... A VER SI DAN CON EL.


	6. CAP 10

**Hola pues aqui les dejo el penunltimo capitulo, dejen les cuento que pues esto era algo que rondaba en mi cabeza, pero jamas pense que me iba a extender tanto jajaja, lo he disfrutado mucho y espero que ustedes tambien. Muchisisimas gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia y por sus comen, en verdad me sacan muchas sonrisas. **

**LES RECOMIENDO QUE LO LEAN ESCUCHANDO THE ALPHABEAT DE DAVID GUETTA O SEXY AND I KNOW IT DE LMFAO.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.**

Capitulo 10

Esta noche había sido de lo mas extraña y confusa, se supone que era una noche para divertirnos y relajarnos, lo cual en este momento no lo hacíamos, tanto Peeta como yo estamos confundidos y tensos por la situación.

-¿Joven, harías el favor de soltarla?- fue Cinna quien hablo con un tono severo y haciéndole una señal a uno de los gorilas para que se detuviera, ya que tenía todas las intenciones de irse en contra de este desconocido, que aun me tenía sujeta del brazo, a pesar de la barandilla que nos dividía.

- Oh por supuesto, yo solo le estaba preguntando su nombre y quería ver si gustaba bailar conmigo – yo voltee a ver a este chico, que lentamente me soltó del brazo y pasaba la vista de Cinna al gorila que estaba mas cerca, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento; ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera tan relajado y a la vez tan divertido por la situación?

-Entonces que dices nena, ¿bailas o te lo tienen prohibido?- me dijo con un tono juguetón y a la vez retador, en esta ocasión pasando de verme a mi y luego a Peeta.

Yo notaba como me ruborizaba, no sabía que hacer, era increíble lo incomoda que me hacia sentir, debido a que nunca nadie había utilizado el adjetivo de "nena" para referirse hacia mi y luego estaba el hecho de que yo sentía que me estaba retando a arriesgar nuestro anonimato al bailar con él (claro si no es que ya sabía muy bien quien era, debido a que era mucha su insistencia).

Voltee a ver a Cinna para ver que debía hacer o si me daba alguna señal, en ese momento me di cuenta que Portia, Jem y Mycel estaban muy atentos a lo que estaba pasando y claro por supuesto tenía los ojos de Peeta encima que estaba obviamente muy enojado.

-Bueno yo…- empecé a balbucear cuando Jem, sorprendiéndome empezó hablar – No lo tiene prohibido, si ella quiere puede bailar contigo – en ese momento Peeta se dio media vuelta y se alejo, yéndose a donde estaba el resto del grupo que seguían bailando sin ninguna preocupación, Mycel le dijo algo a Portia al oído y se fue también, supongo que a ver si Peeta estaba bien.

-Pero me temo que vas a tener que dar la vuelta para venir aquí, a nuestro balcón – siguió Jem diciéndole sin darle importancia a la huida de Peeta y Mycel – y él que creo que va tener que pedir permiso vas a tener que ser tu – le dijo Jem volteando a ver a los dos guardaespaldas que estaban en su balcón muy atentos a la situación.

-Ah, no se preocupen por ellos, aquí la cuestión es si ella quiere- lo dijo despreocupado y me volteo a ver dándome una gran sonrisa, a decir verdad este chico si que era apuesto.

Todos voltearon a verme en espera de una respuesta, a excepción de Cinna que estaba viendo hacia el grupo con el que venía este chico y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

- Bueno tal vez ella y ellos (refiriéndose a los guardaespaldas) no tengan ningún inconveniente, pero que me dices de aquella chica que te esta viendo y al parecer esta algo molesta – le dijo Cinna señalando con la cabeza a una mujer que tenía cara de pocos amigos y veía fijamente a este chico.

- Cielos nena, creo que se fue tu oportunidad – me dijo sin quitar esa gran sonrisa de la cara y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la mujer que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Yo solté el aire como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado bajo el agua, fue un alivio que este chico se retirara, ya que me empezaba a sentirme furiosa por su insistencia y también porque yo sentía que se estaba burlando de mi.

- Vaya Katniss, si que le interesabas a ese chico he! – me dijo Jem guiñándome un ojo, lo que provoco que me sonrojara nuevamente.

- Pues como no, si se ve muy bien, ¿no es cierto?- dijo Cinna ya mas relajado y viéndome con una sonrisa.

- Bueno eso es gracias a ti – le dije tratando de relajarme y dándole una sonrisa – vaya, pero si que me pego un gran susto cuando me hablo, no lo esperaba –

- Y bueno apuesto a que no es el único que esta interesado – dijo Portia haciendo un recorrido con la vista.

- No cabe duda, pero seguramente Katniss solo esta interesada en un chico ¿o no?- me dijo Jem dándome una sonrisa picara.

Es ahí donde caí en cuenta que los amigos de Cinna y Portia, así como también los equipos de preparación no sabían toda la verdad de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12, tal vez se estaban preguntando que era lo que sucedía entre nosotros, debido a que un momento antes, yo estaba enfadada y confundida con Peeta por el hecho de que no dejaba de ver aquellos chicos o mas bien diría yo a la chicas que bailaban con aquel muchacho, cosa que aun me hacia sentir enfadada y con una sensación desagradable en el estomago; y ahora en este momento era Peeta quien se había ido muy molesto en cuanto Jem dijo que podía bailar con aquel misterioso e insistente chico.

- Vamos Jem acompáñame a conseguir otras bebidas – le dijo Cinna desviando a Jem de la conversación

- Si vayan, mientras nosotras iremos al tocador- dijo Portia tomándome del brazo con delicadeza – Ven Katniss, necesito ajustarte el antifaz –

Obviamente no íbamos a ir solas, así que les hizo una seña a un par de gorilas para que nos acompañaran, al parecer estos hombres no estaban nada contentos cada que Peeta y yo nos separábamos, ya que también ellos se tenían que separar y menos ahora por lo sucedido con el chico del balcón vecino.

Antes de salir de ahí, lance una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba Peeta, al parecer se veía tranquilo, pero había algo en su mirada que me decía que estaba triste, me sorprendió mucho que yo empezara a ver la expresiones de Peeta y saber como se sentía en ese momento, eso significaba que lo empezaba a conocer muy bien y me pregunte si a él le pasaba igual.

La gente seguía bailando y divirtiéndose, en esta ocasión pasamos ya sin ningún problema ya que cada quien estaba en sus asuntos. Una vez en el tocador Portia me ajusto el antifaz, el cual no necesita de gran acomodo, por lo que sospeche que me trajo aquí para decirme algo, puesto que la veía dudosa de cómo empezar a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquila.

-¿Qué? o no nada, es solo que me preguntaba si ¿a pesar de todo lo haz disfrutado?- me dijo dudosa de seguir.

-Bueno, mm no voy a negarlo, si me la he pasado bien, solo que…- esta vez fui yo quien dudo en seguir, no era buena con las palabras.

-¿Te enojaste con Peeta? no es así – me dijo al ver que yo no decía nada.

-No exactamente, no lo se, esta noche han sido demasiadas cosas- no sabia que responder al respecto, aparte si fuera Cinna tal vez para mi sería mas fácil abrirme y hablar.

-Mira Katniss, no quiero entrometerme de más, no se exactamente cual fue tu molestia, lo único que te voy a decir es que disfrutes, te relajes, Peeta te quiere mucho y si tú no te relajas, él tampoco lo hará-

-Es… yo – no sabía que decir al respecto, de cierta manera me sentía apenada, porque era obvio que para Portia yo le estaba arruinando la noche a Peeta.

-Solo digo que la noche esta por terminar, disfrútala, porque no sabemos que pasara más adelante, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, no dejes que un comentario o ve tú a saber que fue los aleje - me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"_los aleje_", eso era lo que había dicho Peeta "_lo que menos quiero es que volvamos a estar alejados_", yo tampoco quería eso, Peeta hacia que me sintiera bien, su compañía era muy agradable, me sentía segura, desde la arena hizo que no me sintiera sola con todo esto de los vencedores y los juegos, por lo que Portia tenía razón no iba a permitir que esta situación nos alejara, aun no comprendía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, porque me había enfadado tanto y porque tenía esa sensación dentro de mi, pero no iba a permitir que mi confusión me apartara de él.

Nota: woow me encanto que si supieran quien era ese chico misterioso, Finnick es uno de mis personajes preferidos, senti horrible al final de sinsajo por lo que pues quise poner algo de él a pesar que pues nuca especifico quien es. Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews.


	7. Cap 11

**HOLA QUE TAL, PUES BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO, CREO QUE ME EXTENDI MAS DE LO QUE ESPERABA PERO NO PODIA PARAR JAJAJA. MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, POR PONERLA COMO HISTORIA FAVORITA, EN VERDAD HICIERON QUE ME ALEGRARA MUCHO CADA QUE VEIA QUE TENIA UN COMENTARIO NUEVO O QUE ALGUIEN ESTABA SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA, MIL GRACIAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL FINAL.**

Capitulo 11

Cuando regresamos Cinna y Jem nos esperaban con unas bebidas, yo venia con la mirada clavada en el piso meditando todo lo que hable con Portia en el tocador, tratando de ver que le iba a decir a Peeta, como iba a empezar hablar con él, explicarle mi reacción, claro sin sacar a colación que sentí… ¿celos? cuando estaba viendo aquellas chicas, porque seguramente eso lo confundiría con respecto a lo que siento por él y eso es algo que ni siquiera a mi me queda claro.

Una vez que levante la vista, Cinna me dio una tímida sonrisa, lo que era extraño, ver en él esa expresión no era muy común.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué esa tímida sonrisa? – le dije sin rodeos

-Bueno es solo que pues, creí que ibas a disfrutar de algo así, yo esperaba que a pesar de todo lo que haz pasado tuvieras aunque sea un rato de diversión, pero creo que es difícil después de todo.

-Oh vamos Cinna, quien dice que no lo he disfrutando y aparte la noche aun no termina así que voy a buscar a Peeta – le dije tratando de animarlo a que todo iba estar bien.

-Bueno, esa es otra cuestión, tal vez no te de mucho gusto verlo – dijo Jem con una leve sonrisa.

Cinna le lanzo una mirada amenazadora y Portia le dio un pequeño pellizco, lo que me desconcertó mucho.

Al empezar a buscar con la mirada a Peeta en el circulo donde estaban todos los demás me di cuenta que no estaba ahí, si no que estaba a un lado bailando con una… desconocida o mas bien esta desconocida le estaba bailando, ya que Peeta solo se estaba moviendo levemente mientras ella digamos que… bailaba muy parecido a Mycel cuando estaba con Jem.

Me quede congelada, era algo que jamás esperaba encontrar, yo que estaba pensando incluso en una disculpa por mi reacción y ahora esto, de que se trataba este juego.

Voltee a ver a Cinna muy sorprendida, como era posible que esta chica estuviera en nuestro balcón y sobre todo que estuviera con Peeta, mi Peeta.

Lo que sentí cuando Peeta estaba viendo a esas chicas no fue nada comparado con lo que sentía en este momento, tenía un fuerte dolor en le pecho y a la vez una rabia que empecé apretar muchísimo la quijada hasta el punto que me dolían los dientes, si definitivamente eran celos.

-¿Por qué esta ella aquí? – fue Portia quien finalmente hablo, se le escuchaba algo molesta

- Bueno es una amiga de Mycel- contesto Jem, y pues claro era de suponerse a como estaba bailando.

- Mycel y Peeta estaban bailando cuando ella le hizo señas, así que se acerco a saludarla y después me la presento y me dijo que si podía pasar- dijo Cinna tratando de verme a los ojos.

- Y pues no perdió tiempo y sacó a bailar a Peeta, él se veía muy apenado, de hecho no sabía que hacer – dijo Jem tratando de justificar la situación.

- Pues ahora no lo veo nada apenado – dije en un tono que hasta yo misma me sorprendí, ya que deje al descubierto que estaba sumamente molesta.

-Vamos Katniss, no pasa nada solo es un baile, aparte si tomas en cuenta que él hace un momento también estaba molesto por aquel chico que insistía en bailar contigo y se le hizo fácil bailar con ella – me dijo Jem en un tono tranquilizador.

-¿Qué? pero él era el que insistía… ¡y no baile con él! – le dije lanzando una mirada furiosa a Jem, empezaba a sentir un instinto acecino hacia Jem, esa chica y obviamente hacia Peeta, incluso también con Cinna, me sentía traicionada.

-Sabes que Jem vamos a bailar – le dijo Portia jalándolo del brazo.

En ese momento Peeta se dio cuenta de mi presencia y dejo de bailar, yo le di la espalda y me fui directa a sentarme cruzando los brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima una vez que me senté.

Al parecer esta chica si que estaba interesada en Peeta, ya que lo tomo de la barbilla he hizo que volteara a verla, al parecer le dijo algo puesto que solo vi como Peeta se sonrojo y trato de ver para otra parte.

-Katniss no quiero que este así – me dijo Cinna muy preocupado y a la vez apenado.

-No, ni yo tampoco quisiera estar así, de hecho por donde estará aquel chico que quería bailar- le dije volteando hacia el balcón donde estaba aquel muchacho, quien desafortunadamente ya no estaba.

- A ver Katniss, tranquila, hace un momento estabas muy desconcertada porque se te acerco aquel chico ¿y ahora me dices que quieres bailar con él solo por que Peeta esta con esa chica?- me dijo Cinna muy serio.

- Pues si él puede bailar con ella ¿Por qué yo no?-

-No se que pasa entre ustedes, yo los vi muy bien, pero de repente tu estabas muy molesta con él, luego él se molesto por aquel chico y ahora estas mas que molesta, es solo un baile, no tienes porque ponerte tan celosa- cuando Cinna me dijo esto me sentí avergonzada, ya que mejor él sabia lo que me pasaba que yo misma, no se porque pero para Cinna yo era un libro abierto.

- ¿Es que no vez como están bailando? es muy provocador – le dije tratando de no ver como esta chica seguía bailando con Peeta, lo cual era inevitable porque estaban justo en frente de nosotros.

- Es un baile, nosotros solo queríamos que la pasaran bien y creo que no ha salido muy bien, tu molesta, él molesto y lo mas probable que después va estar con un sentimiento de culpa porque tu estas enojada, claro si no es que ya lo tiene en este momento, porque la verdad no lo veo muy feliz con esta situación.- dijo Cinna, viendo como Peeta no sabía donde poner las manos mientras esta chica se había puesto de espaldas a él.

Ahora resulta que Peeta es el que se siente mal y yo soy la villana por enojarme.

-¿qué va pasar si ella se da cuenta de que esta bailando con el vencedor de sus queridos juegos?- le dije con demasiada ira por solo verlos.

-Por eso no te preocupes, es amiga de Mycel y no creo que tengamos problemas, aparte no se, pero presiento que ella ya sabe perfectamente con quien esta bailando –

- ¿Entonces por eso lo hace, solo para provocarme? –

- Mira no estoy seguro, tal vez ya esta un poco tomada, o siempre baila así, pero no dejes que eso te termine de arruinar la noche, si te molesta tanto que Peeta baile con alguien mas ve y díselo, habla con él-

Nos quedamos por un momento en silencio observando a nuestros alrededores, yo aun volteaba al balcón esperando ver aquel chico y también para evitar ver hacia donde estaba Peeta.

Como era posible que me sintiera así tan molesta, que permitiera que un simple baile me arruinara la noche, aparte le estaba dando demasiada importancia a esta situación, fuera de las cámaras y de las demás personas Peeta y yo solo éramos amigos y yo tenía otras cosas en que pensar, en que iba a suceder cuando regresara a casa, en ver como iba a proteger a mis seres queridos de Snow, ya que al parecer para él no fue suficiente todo lo que hicimos Peeta y yo en esta gira, no fue suficiente que me pidiera que me casara con él.

En ese momento voltee a ver hacia donde estaba Peeta y volví a sentir ese fuerte dolor en el pecho que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo y me dejaba un nudo en la garganta, esta chica lo tenía nuevamente de la barbilla y le estaba hablando, haciendo que casi sus labios se rozaran.

En un arrebato me levante y le dije a Cinna – bueno pues si sabe entonces quien es él, también sabe perfectamente entonces quien soy yo y no voy a permitir que se burlen de mi – y me dirigí hacia ellos.

En ese momento Cinna me tomo de la mano – Katniss ¿que vas hacer?, no hagas tonterías - me dijo algo preocupado por lo que podría yo hacer.

-No te preocupes solo voy a pedirle que me permita bailar con mi futuro "esposo"- le dije esta última palabra levantando los dedos simulando unas comillas.

-Disculpa, me permites – le dije a esta chica quitando su mano del hombro de Peeta, tanto él como ella se vieron muy sorprendidos, puesto que no sintieron cuando me acerque a ellos, posiblemente porque estaban muy atentos a lo cerca que estaban sus labios de ambos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me dijo ella algo confundida, Peeta se quedo como si estuviera congelado, solo nos veía sorprendido.

- Que quiero bailar con… él- estuve a punto de decir su nombre, pero aun con algo de prudencia en mi interior me dijo que no lo pronunciara.

-¿Pero, por qué si yo estoy con él? – me contesto algo molesta.

"_Pero yo no quiero que estés con él, quiero que te alejes de él"_ pensé y le lance una mirada muy amenazadora, que no estoy del todo segura que se diera cuenta por el antifaz que aun tenía.

- Es mi turno, ven vamos a bailar – le dijo Cinna tomándola del brazo

Ella estaba muy sorprendida y me atrevo a decir que algo decepcionada y mas cuando su vista fue de mi broche que tenía en mi vestido a las piedras del antifaz de Peeta que eran iguales.

Yo la seguía viendo con una mirada desafiante mientras Cinna la llevaba con el resto del grupo.

- ¿Y bien? – fue Peeta el primero en hablar, se le veía extrañado por mi reacción, tal vez porque no se la esperaba, tal vez el creía que me iba a quedar ahí sentada sin hacer nada mas que poner mala cara.

-¿Y bien, te divertías?- le dije en un tono casual, pero a la vez estaba nerviosa porque no sabia como le iba explicar porque estaba tan molesta.

-Pues… digamos que fue algo incomodo e inesperado – dijo muy tranquilo, pero temeroso de utilizar las palabras correctas.

-¿incomodo? No creo que estuvieras muy incomodo, disfrutando de este… baile tan peculiar del Capitolio- en cuanto dije eso me di cuenta que Peeta tenía muchas ganas de reír pero se estaba conteniendo

-Vamos Katniss que es lo que te pasa, ¿cual es tu molestia? – ya no podía contener la sonrisa, así que me hizo enojar mas que se burlara de mi.

- Bueno, a juzgar por tu expresión, creo que si estas muy divertido, tal vez debí dejar que esta chica siguiera bailando contigo para que disfrutaras mas de la noche, burlándote de mi- yo estaba tratando de contenerme de no gritar, de no demostrar lo enfadada que estaba, pero claro eso era imposible.

-¿Burlándome de ti?, claro que no- me dijo ya en un tono mas serio – no se porque te molestaste desde un principio, tu fuiste la que ya no quiso seguir bailando… – lo interrumpí.

- Por lo que rápidamente encontraste con quien bailar – no lo podía creer, le estaba reclamando a Peeta, le estaba enseñando lo celosa que estaba.

- Bueno pues cuando regrese con Cinna, te encontré debatiéndote si bailar con un tipo que no conocías, que por cierto tenía tu cara a escasos centímetros de la de él- así que él también estaba molesto por ese detalle.

- Pero yo no baile con él, y si lo hubiera hecho no estaría bailando como… bueno como ese baile – al parecer cada que hacia referencia a ese baile a Peeta le divertía mucho como me costaba trabajo mencionarlo.

Eso me ponía mas molesta, de ver como se reía de mi – Sabes que Peeta, olvídalo tu te sigues burlando de mi- me di media vuelta y justo cuando empezaba a caminar me rodeo con sus brazos en mi cintura impidiendo que avanzara, provocando una sensación que me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Yo no me burlo de ti- me dijo en un susurro al oído que hizo que me estremeciera – Katniss en verdad lo que menos quiero es que te alejes de mi, perdóname por haber bailado con la amiga de Mycel, estaba molesto porque te vi dudar en si bailar o no con ese chico, porque tu respuesta inmediata no fuera "no"-

Yo no sabía que hacer, me sentía tan confundida, el que Peeta me tuviera rodeada de esa manera y me hablara de ese modo al oído hizo que me sonrojara.

-Peeta yo tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi, contigo me siento segura, me siento bien – me di vuelta para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que en este momento brillaban, un brillo que me hizo recordar cuando nos coronaron vencedores, cuando el creía que Katniss Everdeen estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

-Entonces no lo hagamos, no permitamos que esos detalles nos alejen – me dijo acunando mi rostro en sus manos y sin quitar sus ojos de los míos.

- Perdóname por reaccionar así, no fui justa, aparte tu tienes derecho a bailar con quien quieras y… como quieras – en ese momento algo cambio en su mirada y respiro muy profundo.

- Con la única que quiero bailar en este momento es contigo – me dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Yo le sonreí y deje que me jalara a donde estaban todos, que por cierto nos habían estado viendo de reojo; cuando nos acercamos Venia, quien estaba sumamente contenta debido al alcohol nos dijo – así nos gusta, que estén juntos, ya no queremos ver sus caras largas –

Peeta y yo comenzamos a bailar siguiendo el ritmo de la música, yo me sentía mas relajada y tranquila tratando de seguir los pasos que Portia nos enseñaba, al parecer el hecho de que tanto Peeta como yo nos relajáramos hacia que el resto del grupo se sintiera aliviado y a la vez mas contentos de lo que las bebidas los tenían.

Incluso el semblante de Cinna cambio mucho, me lanzo una gran sonrisa y con un movimiento de labios me dijo "disfruta" a lo que yo asentí y tome las manos de Peeta para ponerlas en mi cintura y después poner mis brazos sobre sus hombro y así bailar mas pegados al compás de la música, incluso me atreví hacer ese baile que tanto me había molestado que provoco que me sonrojara y ocultara mi rostros en el pecho de Peeta.

El lugar comenzaba a vaciarse cuando Cinna nos dijo que teníamos que irnos, que habíamos pasado la hora acordada de regreso y que los gorilas no tardarían en molestarnos.

Cuando Cinna y Portia se despidieron nos dieron un fuerte abrazo y fue Portia la que hablo – Espero que a pesar de todo la hayan pasado bien, tal vez no fue todo color de rosa, pero ojala se hayan divertido –

- Claro que nos divertimos, fue muy diferente pero divertido – le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno que tengan un buen regreso y nos estaremos viendo mas adelante – nos dijo Cinna mientras salían.

Si a pesar de todo la había pasado bien, fue muy diferente, pero sobre todo me alegro mucho compartir esto con Peeta, aunque eso significara que hoy estaba mas confundida con mis sentimientos a lo que estaba un día antes.

-En que piensas- me dijo Peeta

-En que no te he dado las gracias – le dije con una sonrisa picara

-¿darme las gracias? ¿Pero por qué? yo no hice nada- me dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo en todo este lío, por hacerme sentir bien y por aguantar mis desplantes- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y por primera vez haciendo que Peeta se sonrojara por mi causa.

-No gracias a ti, por permitirme estar cerca de ti – me dijo mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos.

-Entonces creo que estamos parejos – le dije en un susurro ya que nuestros labios estaban demasiado cerca, dentro de mi había una sensación que no me explicaba, sentia la necesidad de cerrar esa distancia, así que lo hice cerré la distancia que había entre nosotros juntando mis labios con los suyos, lo que provoco que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera, sus labios eran calidos, eran reconfortables.

Cuando finalizamos el beso los dos sonreíamos y fue cuando me di cuenta que había besado muchas veces a Peeta pero esta era la primera vez que lo besaba sin una cámara de por medio.

FIN

GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, FUE MUY DIVERTIDO COMPARTIR ESTO CON USTEDES, NO SE CUANDO VUELVA HACER ALGO ASI, PERO GRACIAS A TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS YA EMPECE A TRABAJAR CON OTRA HISTORIA EN MI CABEZOTA LOKA, SERIA DESPUES DE SINSAJO.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. SALUDOS.


End file.
